


Doctor Who - The comforting words

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt, Love, M/M, Nightmare, Ninerose - Freeform, One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Rose Tyler, who suffers from nightmares, finds every morning a note and a rose attached to her door..James Smith, her neighbor, is grumpy and does not seem to pay any attention to her......but what happens when she finds out what he did.





	1. Chapter 1 - Ghost of our Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly older Two Shot, which I now publish here.
> 
> Have fun while reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Allons-y!

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MyvhHsku-fQ"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MyvhHsku-fQ [/ link]

************

Doctor Who - The comforting words

Chapter 1 - Ghost of our Nightmare

~ I saw the stars tonight, but no one is as beautiful as you. ~

What could it do to get over the violence of her ex-boyfriend, if she was hit by it every night in her nightmares?

Rose Marion Tyler had lived in the house for four months now, though the rents were expensive and she could not afford it, she has not been thrown out of the apartment yet. She already had £ 1,000 in rent, but the landlords of the house did not send her a reminder nor had they come in person to see if everything was alright.

Apart from her, there was an older man downstairs, above her two young men, who greeted her warmly on the first day of her move and invited them to dinner, as well as her neighbor, a man with the blushing eyes she ever saw, however even with the worst mood she had ever experienced.

If she greeted him in the stairwell, she might as well have been invisible, he just did not react.

Her neighbor, Jack Harkness, had once told her that she should not take it so seriously.  
„As long as he does not cause trouble, nobody has problems with him either.“

Rose fell asleep after she had calmed down a bit, but the nightmares persisted.  
She heard the cold voice of her ex-boyfriend, the icy laugh ... And another voice?

„It's just a nightmare“, it was a whisper, soft as if it were far away.  
„Sleep on, I will not let anyone hurt you.“

This voice sounded strange, yet as familiar as if it had ever been heard before, but she could not remember when it would have been.

~ I wish you had been the rain that surprised me today. ~

When she woke up in the morning, she had slept as well as she did not know what had happened. When she realized, she trembled against the wall and rested her head on her knees. She cried and wished she could talk to someone, but who would listen to her?

They had all warned her, told her she should not make a mistake, but she did not want to know about it.

Now she was sitting here, alone, with £ 10,000 in debt ... And the fact that every day a slip of paper and a rose hung on her door.

She just did not understand why someone did this. Jack could not be, he is not choosy about the opposite sex, but he was in a relationship and, no matter how hard to believe, he is faithful in these times.

The older man below smiled when they saw each other, but not anymore. They had not really talked yet.

And then your neighbor, the last person, would still expect her to attach a rose and a message to her door every day.

So the question remained: Who and what was behind it?

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„It was Rose who had screamed tonight, or James.“

He nodded when he heard those words.

James first saw the young woman four months ago when she entered the office where he had his company.

Although they had not met in person, she spoke with his secretary, but when he saw her head down, he realized that something was wrong.

„Hello, can I do something for you?“

The girl looked up for a moment and, as well as the secretary and himself, flinched briefly. Her right eye was swollen and over the left a thick blood crust pulled. It was a miracle that she could see anything at all.

Immediately she jumped up and helped her to sit on a chair. Then she quickly called someone and asked that the person please hurry.

„I'll get cold envelopes fast. Please do not move.“

The other woman, about her own age, ran to the bathroom and picked up several of the tissues to moisten them.

„I do not think it will do much.“

Her boss had not entered the room, but he was able to talk to her well.

„I called Rory“, she explained. „He'll be here soon.“

„Well, and please give the youngest woman the cheapest apartment we have, Amy. I will not let that happen to her again.“

Amy Pond nodded and tried to hide a slight smile. Her boss might be a bit rude, but he also had a good heart.

Rose immediately agreed when the apartment was offered to her, though in truth she could only pay a fraction of the rent. She knew she might have had weeks to get her back on the street, but she did not want to worry about it now.

A young man entered the building with emergency equipment and immediately recognized why he should come here.  
„I'm Rory“, he introduced himself. „Can you tell me what happened?“

Rose shook his head.  
„I need that for the report.“

When he put his hand on her arm, she suddenly jumped up.  
„No, please do not ... I will not run away again, I promise, Jimmy. Please James, do not hurt me.“

The two looked at him, but he only shook his head.  
Then he came closer and held her by the shoulders, trying to reassure her, but it did not help. She broke down and the only sound she could hear was her crying.

„Rory, go with Amy to the neighbor apartment opposite mine. I will follow her as soon as possible.“

The rest does not have to be described.

Jack Harkness shook his head.  
„You're in love with her from the first minute. So why are you so hostile to her?“

„She was beaten by a man with the same first name as me, and besides, Rose is about 20 years younger.“

Jack laughed, „And yet you have a key to your apartment. She has rental debt and yet you do not throw her out. And if there's nothing, why is there a rose and a written message at the door every day?“

James Smith sighed softly, then nodded.  
„And yet, as long as she does not know who's behind it, nothing will tell.“  
„Oh man, in love with both ears and that must mean something to yours and yet cowardly to admit it.“

At the same time, Rose was with her mum. Jackie Tyler had been pretty happy that she was feeling better. Still, she sensed that Rose was busy.  
„Tell me, what's going on?“  
„I think Jimmy is trying to win me back. There is a message and a rose at my door every day.“

Jackie laughed briefly. She just could not imagine that Jimmy would do that. But who was it then? Rose could not imagine anyone from the house. Her mum said it might be an old school friend.

But whatever the truth was ... Rose Tyler was plagued by nightmares again that night.

„You little bitch. Do you really think you could hide from me? I'm going to... you...“

„... Rose, it's all right. I'm here, no one else, I'm not letting someone hurt you.“  
Why did not she just stay with her mum that night? What made her go home extra?

But what if the nightmares had reached them there? Did she make any difference where she was right now?

„Everything is fine, here is no one who can hurt you. I'm with you.“

She did not know what she was doing when she suddenly kissed the man who just held her. She would have to throw him out, he had just broken into her apartment, but he was also the only one who really thought about her.

He himself did not want it and yet he had wished it all the time. Instead of just pushing her away, he deepened the kiss.

Soon she fell asleep again and he stayed with her until morning. It was only when morning dawned in his dusk that he left.

This time, neither a rose nor a quote was attached to her door. But only a simple piece of paper.

~ If you want to know who I really am, come up to the roof tonight for sunset. ~


	2. Chapter 2 - Dance of the Sun.

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rOTot0NJdFs"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rOTot0NJdFs [/ link]

Chapter 2 - Dance of the Sun.

„So you really plan to say it tonight?“, Jack asked, while Ianto put three cups of tea on the table.

„Yes, it's about time“, James put his hands around the cup, „besides, I'm worried she might soon move out.“

„What could make you think that way?“, Ianto wanted to know, who of course sat next to his partner.

„The fact that ... I do not know, it's just a feeling.“

He got up, thanked him for the tea, which he had not drunk, and said he was up to something else.

He was faster than the others could say anything, but they sat there grinning broadly. Jack leaned over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, which of course was reciprocated. The rest, however, belonged to the realm of fantasy (so in this case.)

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

James Christopher Smith had spent at least an hour, if not longer, in front of the building before he even had the courage to enter it. It was not much different from the one he managed, but rents were not that high.

Only, his rent was more people who had a little more money available ... except Rose. He sighed. At the time she had come to his company by accident. And he was more than happy about that.

Now he stood in front of the door and took several breaths before pressing the bell button. It took a few minutes for the door to open.

„May I come inside?“

Jackie Tyler studied the stranger, of course asked him who he was.  
„I'm Rose's landlord, but that's not why I'm here.“  
„Let me guess, you intend to throw my daughter out of the apartment and now you are here to ask me to teach her gently. You can forget that. I will...“

„I love Rose!“, He blurted out, „I love her and I would love to make him suffer for her. Unfortunately, I can not do it and I have no choice but to give her at least a home.“

„My daughter is 20 and you're at least 46.“  
„I'm 42, can I change that?“

Jackie just looked at him. She could see in his blue eyes that he was serious. She had never noticed that look on Jimmy. But everyone here would realize how serious he was. Still, she was suspicious. Who would not, after what happened in the past?

„To be on the safe side, you really love my daughter. You're not kidding and you'll never hurt Rose?“

He only nodded, he felt unable to do more at that moment.  
„Well, if the rose of her idiotic neighbor ... No, you are the same man. They can not even greet you and yet you do something like that.“

James Smith nodded.  
„If I ever hurt Rose, you can do whatever you want with me. I will not fight back.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

She took several deep breaths before opening the door to the roof. So here would wait the man who had given her headache in the last four months, just because Rose was constantly wondering who was behind it.

One thing was for sure, the sunset from up here was really breathtaking. She could not take her eyes off the red-golden rays. She thought about taking pictures next time. Now, though, there was no time left to do this quickly because she felt someone stepping behind her.

„I watched the stars yesterday, but no one is as beautiful as you.“

He stood right behind her, his hands resting gently on his hips so she could free herself at any time. But she did not do it.

„Do you have any idea who I could be?“  
„No, I'm just sure it's nobody out of the house.“

„Then one question: why are you still allowed to live in the apartment, even though you have rental debt, Rose Marion Tyler.“ 

She did not know it. He asked her to close her eyes and she did it. Moments later, she felt two lips brush against hers. She opened her eyes, as it had felt last night.

And the man who kissed her was none other than her grumpy neighbor. The man who could not even greet her in a friendly manner was the same person who had attached those messages and a rose to her door every day.

„How so?“  
„Why am I doing that?“, He put his forehead against hers, „because I saw how bad you looked then when you came to my company. I also thought that the messages and the roses would cheer you up, and it was me who protected you from the nightmares last night.“

She wanted and could not believe it.  
„So you lied to me for four months?“  
„I did not lie to you, just did not tell you who I really am. I love you, Rose. I loved you from the first moment and maybe it was selfish of me to give you an apartment, even though I was aware that you could not bear the cost of rent.“

„Will you throw me out if I do not feel like you? Would you put me on the street for that alone?“

James explained that he would not allow himself to do this.  
„Do not say that you visited Mum.“  
„I did and she even thought I was 46. I want to continue to be there for you, Rose Tyler, to show you that I do not intend to ever go back. Only one thing I have to tell you.“

„And that would be?“  
„Bananas are an integral part of my life. You will have to accept them.“

Rose laughed. As if she would be jealous of a fruit.  
„So, what's your decision? Do you want to spend your life with me? Because I'm sure of it.“  
And as he said those words, explaining everything to her, one thing became clear to her.  
„I think that I love you.“  
„You only think so?“  
„I'm just not sure. I do not know what to think of you breaking into my apartment twice.“

He smiled now and she had to admit that it suited him. She also wondered why he did not do this more often.  
„I have a master key, which I only use when there is an emergency.“  
„Does that mean you would run to Jack as well, waking up screaming from a nightmare?“

James shook his head and suddenly became quite serious.  
„There is something else you should know and I do not know if you will like it. My name is James.“

It took a while for her to react, but then she wrapped her arms around him.  
„Why should it bother me?“  
„Because of your ex-boyfriend. He has the same name as I do. I did not want the mention of the name alone to trigger something on you.“

„If a name really made a difference to me, would I really still be here? I want to get to know you better, James. The man you really are, not the grumpy man who has met me in the house every morning for the last few months.“

„Really?“, He laughed now, „I'm over 20 years older, can be grumpy sometimes and my ears are a bit too big.“

Now it was she who shook her head and finally leaned against him.  
„I can not say these words 'I love you' yet. Or maybe yes?“

He grinned at her and closed her lips once more as the last rays of the sun disappeared in the background.

It took time, of course, but when they came back a few weeks later, this time in warmer temperatures, and celebrating their birthday, she had a surprise for him ... and he too.

„Rose?“, He asked, when she suddenly cried, „are you okay?“

„Yes, it's just that you're still with me, although I have not said the words yet.“

He stood behind her and pulled her close, then turned in his arms and looked him straight in the eye.

„I love you, James and I'm sure I'll never feel different.“

He took something out of his pocket and shortly thereafter she wore a ring on her left hand. No words had to be spoken, she understood it that way.

The kiss they shared was more than words could ever say.

It was like a dance of the sun.

The End...

******************

Thus, we now let our friends enjoy a happy life in the future.


End file.
